Patent Document 1 discloses an optical fiber ribbon in which a marking for identifying the optical fiber ribbon is provided in advance separately in each optical fiber at a position where an arbitrary connecting part of a plurality of connecting parts is provided or at positions of all the connecting parts. Patent Document 2 discloses an optical fiber optical cable in which color hues of a plurality of single coated optical fibers constituting an optical fiber ribbon are within the same hue in five basic hues of the Munsell hue circle. Patent Document 3 discloses an optical fiber cable in which the same ring mark is formed to optical fibers in the same intermittently fixed ribbon so that an optical unit (optical unit having intermittently fixed ribbons housed in a tube) can be identified.